The New Prophecy
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: When TMI falls through the gate in Gregors apartment complex they find way more than they bargained for. Old enemies from the overland and underland bring forth a new threat. Can the two groups work together to save both the overland and underland.


A/N: Soo.. this idea came to me and I decided to go ahead and post it. I don't know how many people out their actually read both the Mortal Instruments and Gregor the Overlander but anyways here it goes.. R&R, tell me if I should continue and of course Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Chapter One

"Clary wait!" Simon called out darting after his friend and into the laundry room.

Simon, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Jordan and Maia were out hunting demons. The demon they were on the trail of went into an apartment complex and the group chased behind. Across the courtyard they could see the demon heading for a laundry room. The demon pushed through the door and walked into the darkness. The group followed behind the demon. The shadowhunters flared up their witchlights in the heavy darkness. The demon darted for a grate beside the dryer.

Clary ran after it leaning into the grate and looked in. Clary fell in with a yelp of surprise. Jace rushed forward and jumped in. One by one the confused group slipped into the grate after their friends. They all fell through the darkness lit only by witchlight. The group landed by some miracle they avoided landing on each other.

"The rats can have you." The demon cackled out as it disappeared.

"Now what?" Clary asked moving closer to Jace.

"We walk, there has to be other way out." Jace answered leading the way.

The group moved through the tunnels hoping that they would find their way back to the surface. They discussed it and came to the conclusion that they must have fallen into an old sewer or manhole. Jace stopped suddenly causing the group behind him to bump into each other. Clary let out a squeal and the group leaned forward to look at what made her freak out. Mouths hung open at the sight. Probably a hundred huge roaches assembled in their path.

"Take you to humans, take you." The group heard.

"Did they just talk?!" Simon asked his eyes widening.

"There are other humans down here?" Jace asked pushing his surprise.

"Run you run." The roach answered, and with that last word the roaches set off at a brisk pace.

The group ran behind the roaches, each one of them shocked that they were actually following giant roaches under New York City. When the roaches finally stopped the group burst through a moss covered entry way. They entered to a chorus of gasps and shouts.

A girl and a guy dropped from the sky and landed in front of them. The group barely had time to take in their appearances. The girl was so pale she might as well have been see through they could see her veins. She stood straight and tall with long silver hair falling down her back. She had bright purple eyes. The boy was her opposite, he stood straight but he had tanned skin and dark hair and natural colored eyes.

"Are any of you human?!" A large rat demanded coming up beside the two teenagers along with an older man. The rate was huge and bore two crossed scars above his eyes.

"You're certainly not." Jace said eying the large rat wearily he didn't like the looks of him there was something close to human like intelligence in his eyes.

The rat leaned forward and sniffed at Clary. She shrank back in surprise and fear. Jace pulled his sword up aiming for the rat. The rat moved quickly in the same instance causing Jace to shear off an inch of the large rat's whiskers. Jace swung his sword again aiming for the rat once more. Jace's blade crashed into another the metal banging against each other both blades locked in place. Jace locked eyes with the tanned boy holding his own sword. They stood eyes locked both in a fighting stance both refusing to back down.

"At ease warriors." The rat said with a laugh looking between Jace and Gregor.

Gregor broke the contact first he slid his blade away and stepped back. Jace lowered his blade refusing to put it up. A stunned silence fell over both groups. The rat moved down the group of overlanders looking them over.

"Vampire, werewolf, werewolf, warlock and shadowhunters." The rat stated taking his place next to Gregor.

"Gregor what means these words?" The purple eyed girl asked speaking for the first time.

"Vampire like dead or undead they drink blood, werewolves are like people that change into wolves, and a warlock does magic, shadowhunters I have no idea but all of those things are myths they aren't real Luxa." Gregor explained.

"Shadowhunters fight demons." The rat supplied.

"Demons don't exist either Ripred." Gregor said.

"Oh but they do." Ripred said.

Simon's fangs slid out as proof. Magnus' fingertips sparked up in anger how dare they call him a myth.

"Whoa, nice props, they look real." Gregor commented.

"Those are real boy." Ripred said.

"Vampires don't exist." Gregor stated firmly.

Simon bit into his own hand and held up the healing puncture wounds as proof. The underlanders gasped in shock. Simon slid his fangs back into his mouth with a satisfied smirk.

"Look just tell us how to get back to New York City." Jace said resisting the impulse to facepalm at Simon.

"You can't get back that easily." the older man said stepping forward.

"My name is Vikus, I shall take you to Regalia, our city." He added.

"Can't get back?! We live there!" Isabelle shouted.

"Going back up is not as simple as falling. You must come to the city as our guests" Vikus stated turning and walking away.

The group argued in response. Weather they should follow this guy or turn around and find their own way back.

"We may as well, even if we made it back to where we fell how would we get all the way back up." Alec said being the voice of reason. The group agreed and fell into step behind Jace.

"That Gregor is kind of cute.." Isabelle said looking at Maia.

"Hands off overlander." Luxa said turning to glare at Isabelle.

"Race you back." Gregor said taking hold of Luxa and steering her away from the potential cat fight.

Gregor and Luxa leaped into the air and stuck their legs out to the sides. Two dark shadows passed over the group and Luxa and Gregor landed on the backs of two large bats. One was gold the other was black(Sorry I couldn't kill Ares). The two bats sped off leaving the group of overlanders staring up in shock.

"This is Regalia." Vikus stated parting the curtain of moths.

The group took in the breathtaking sight. The city was large and sprawled out. Man made structures and farms and finally the large palace.

"Come we will have you as guests at the palace." Vikus said.

"Palace?" Clary asked

"Queen Luxa and King Gregor will have you as guests." Vikus answered.

"Oh boy." Jace said Sarcastically.

"This is how we will get up." Vikus said leading the group over the large lowered platform.

"Isn't there like a door or something?" Simon asked stepping shakily onto the platform.

"It is safer for our enemies do not climb well." Vikus stated seriously.

The group rode the platform in silence, taking in the sights of the city as they rose higher and higher.

"Would you like to dine with us?" Vikus asked with a friendly smile.

"I guess." Jace said with a sigh the whole thing was like a dream he couldn't wake up from.

"Hi you!" A little girl shouted running up to the overlanders.

"Boots!" Gregor said rushing forward to grab her.

"Sit down so we can eat already." Ripred snapped.


End file.
